Many people suffer from back pain due to any of a variety of factors. Such back pain can sometime be treated by introducing interspinous implants between the spinous processes of adjacent vertebral bodies in a patient's spine. This can maintain the stability of the vertebral column to increase the size of the spinal canal and allow the patient to have normal mobility.
There currently is a need for improved device that can be implanted between spinous processes.